ferngullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beetle Boys/@comment-97.90.17.141-20161221001626/@comment-130.105.204.188-20170127062912
Zak screams as he falls down the waterfall, but abruptly stops as his ankle is snatched. His body stretched a bit at the sudden halt of descent, then quickly rights itself. He didn't even notice his shirt falling up to his chest in his panicked state, revealing his entire belly. "Hey Crysta, what's this?" a voice said from above him. Finally out of his stupor, he quickly looks up to see a rather gruff looking creature riding on a beetle. It was holding his ankle with one hand, which would explain his current state. "Careful, Stump!" Crysta yelled out from atop the waterfall. "It's a human!" As she said this, Zak saw three more creatures on flying bugs approach him. His heart started to race, watching as the bizzare looking things stared at him in interest. One in particular caught his attention and made him wary. It had an extremely long tongue that hung out of its smiling open mouth, and its large eyes was staring at him with a near-hungry gaze. It flew in close until it was right at Zak's side, eyeing his exposed belly. "Hey! Hey, how's the taste?!" Zak tensed and widened his eyes as the long tongue suddenly started licking the side of his belly, leaving a slimy layer of saliva on his skin. It felt utterly disgusting, yet he couldn't even bring himself to cringe at what was being done to him. He just hung there, feeling the creature tasting his belly excitedly. It seemed to be enjoying itself. Did he taste good? The creature paused for a bit to take in Zak's taste, then licked its lips in delight. He absolutely loved it. With a happy squeal, it moved to face Zak's toned abs and resumed licking, this time making sure to run its tongue all over. Zak was about to react when he felt something tug hard at his blonde hair. He cried as a smaller creature began sucking on his hair, as if trying to slurp it up like spaghetti. It, too, seemed to like his taste. Due to being pulled by the hair, his body arched and gave the long-tongued creature better access to his belly. It coated Zak's abs with even more spit, which dripped down to the crevice of his chest. "A hooman?!" the creature that held his ankle, Stump as Crysta called it, said in wonder. It's face then began to spaz out. It's as if something was building within it. "Is this what we're lookin' for?!" one of the creatures asked as it continued to suck his hair. "L-let go of me!" Zak managed to shout out, finally regaining his ability to speak through the endless tongue assault on his abs. It was then the Beetle leader's ride buzzed wildly, and it yelled, "YABOSHI!!!" With that, the Beetle Boys began to fly away with Zak. Crysta gasped and flew down as she watched them go. "Hey, that's my human!" But they were now out of sight. With how fast they were, Crysta doubted she could catch up. She could only wonder what they wanted to do with Zak... _____________ A while later... Zak found himself in a cave, with little light coming from some fireflies nestled on the wall. He tried to move, but realized his legs and hands were bound by strong vines that held him upside-down. His shirt had remained fallen to his chest, his glistening belly shining in the dim light due to sweat and saliva. His captors stood before him, looking at his body with hungry eyes. The leader smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Well, boys! Looks like we caught something really special here! Since he's gonna be here for a while... They all moved closer, the long-tongued member of the gang cackling maniacally as it swung its tongue back and forth. "Let's give him a nice, tasty welcome to Ferngully." With that, they all pounced at Zak, immediately running their big, slimy tongues all over his belly. His cries echoed throughout the cave, yet they reached deaf ears that wandered outside. They were pretty secluded from the rest of Ferngully, so no one could hear Zak's pleas of help. He was to forever remain the Beetle Boys' toy.